


Homesick

by AgtSpooky



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years in space, Trip is missing Florida, so Archer does what he can to bring Florida to Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

 

 

Captain Jonathan Archer slid a sideways glance across the bridge to his Chief Engineer, who was in deep in conversation with Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, wondering what was bothering Trip. The younger man had been quiet and withdrawn for three days now and Jon just couldn’t put his finger on why. There hadn’t been any upsetting news from home and things were fine between the both of them, despite Trip having spent the last two nights in his own quarters instead of in Jon’s. But he didn’t begrudge Trip his space. Friends for nine years and lovers for the last five, he knew Trip pretty well. And sometimes Trip just needed some alone time. Even more so now that they were in the contained, somewhat confined environment of Enterprise where everyone was on top of everyone else.   
   
The only thing out of the ordinary that Jon noticed was at movie night earlier in the week. It was usually Trip’s favorite night, since he was the one who was in charge of selecting the movies. But that night, after the film had ended Trip just sat in his seat, staring at the blank screen until Jon touched him on his shoulder. When he asked Trip if he was alright, the young engineer said that he wasn’t feeling well and begged off spending the night with Jon. He expected Trip to be his old self in the morning, but he barely said two words at breakfast to either himself or T’Pol. And the quiet demeanor continued the rest of the day and into the next.   
   
Trip could be a very private person and Jon didn’t want to pry, hoping he would come to Jon on his own with whatever was troubling him. But three days was a long time and Jon was now truly concerned about his friend. It was time to try and get Trip to talk to him.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   
Jon could hear the low strains of a harmonica as he approached the door to Trip’s quarters. It was normally a happy, upbeat tune, but this afternoon it was low and almost sad in its sound. Even more proof that Jon needed Trip to open up to him.   
   
Jon pressed the door chime and the music cut off, followed by Trip’s voice. “Come in.”  
   
Jon stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind him, and he spied Trip standing at the window, dressed casually in a light blue t-shirt and gray pants. He smiled when he saw Jon, but it never quite reached his eyes. Jon crossed over to the younger man, settling his hands on the other man’s hips and leaned forward, kissing Trip softly.   
   
“Hey,” Jon said quietly, looking into sad blue eyes. “I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself for days. What is it? What’s wrong?”  
   
Trip sighed and looked down, moving away from Jon to sit on the edge of his bed. “It’s nothing,” he replied, waving a hand in dismissal. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get this out of my system.”  
   
Jon sat next to Trip on the bed, their legs touching. “If it’s upsetting you this much it’s not nothing. Don’t keep this bottled up inside you.” He rested a hand on Trip’s back. “Talk to me. Please.”  
   
Jon could practically see the internal dialogue going on in Trip’s brain and the moment when the younger man decided to finally open up.  
   
“It’s…it’s stupid, really,” Trip began. “It was the movie the other night.”  
   
Jon’s brow furrowed. “Singing in the Rain?”  
   
Trip nodded. “Yeah. I was sittin’ there, enjoying it like I always have, when all of a sudden it hit me.”  
   
“What?” Jon asked, confused.  
   
“The rain,” Trip answered sadly. “I realized that I hadn’t felt rain on my face in two years. You can hardly go two _days_ down in Florida without a rain shower. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until right then. How much I missed…everything.”  
   
Jon wrapped his arm around Trip’s shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with being homesick. With feeling blue. I miss home, too. Even the rain,” he smiled, getting a small one in return. “Is there anything I can do? It hurts to see you like this.”  
   
Trip shook his head. “I’ll snap out of this soon.”  
   
Jon moved his hand up to brush his fingers through Trip’s short hair. “Will I see you tonight?” he asked. “I miss you.”  
   
A pause, then Trip nodded. “Miss ya, too. I’m sorry I haven’t been good company lately.”  
   
“Don’t apologize. Just…talk to me next time you’re feeling like this, okay?” he told the younger man, then leaned in for a slow kiss that lasted several heartbeats.   
   
“I feel better already,” Trip replied as they moved apart, but again his smile never quite reached his eyes.  
   
Another kiss and Jon stood, moving toward the door. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said, an idea already forming as he watched Trip gaze once again out the window, at stars instead of rain clouds.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   
Jon cursed an internal blue streak as he strode down the hallway of E deck to his quarters. To Trip. Who he had to leave not more than ten minutes after the engineer had arrived because of an incoming call from Admiral Forrest. Sometimes Starfleet forgot that Enterprise wasn’t in the Pacific time zone and it wasn’t one o’clock in the afternoon, but nearly eleven o’clock at night. And now here it was, nearly 1 a.m.  
   
The door to his quarters slid silently open and he stepped in just as quietly, sighing deeply at the sight of the blond man in his bed, already asleep. So much for his best laid plans. He undressed and slid into bed with Trip, trying not to disturb him as he moved in close, one arm draping gently across Trip’s waist. Jon breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes, relaxed for the first time in days, now that Trip was here with him. And his last thought before sleep claimed him was that perhaps his plan would actually work better in the morning.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   
The first thing Trip became aware of was the sound of rain. It wasn’t a storm; just a steady, gentle rainfall, soothing and calming to the senses. And he was instantly back in Florida, even though deep down he knew he was actually hundreds of light years away. But for now, in this moment, he could almost feel the rain and he didn't question why.  
   
The second thing Trip became aware of was Jon. The older man was pressed up against his back, one of Jon’s hands slowly roaming up and down Trip’s naked body. Trip started to shift, to open his eyes, but was stopped with a whispered, “Shhh…” against his ear. “Just keep your eyes closed,” Jon murmured and Trip relaxed back against him, listening to the rain.  
   
Jon’s fingers wandered down Trip’s arm, across his hip to his stomach, then lower, to play with the fine hairs below his navel. Then lower still, down Trip’s leg to his thigh before moving up again.   
   
This time Jon’s hand slid over Trip’s chest, his thumb brushing over one of his nipples. Then Trip feels Jon’s lips, soft and wet, against the side of his neck. Then Jon’s thumb is back on his nipple, gently rubbing the small nub over and over. Trip sighs as Jon’s mouth moved over his neck, down to the top of his shoulder. Trip can feel Jon’s hardness sliding between his thighs and he shifts slightly, opening his legs just a bit. Jon slides in further, the head of his cock now pressing gently against Trip’s balls. Trip sighs again at the sensation, deeper this time, and feels himself begin to harden.  
   
Jon’s lips continue to trail kisses over Trip’s shoulder and neck, while his hand leaves his nipple and slides slowly downward, Jon’s fingertips leaving gooseflesh on Trip’s skin in their wake. Then Jon’s hand is between Trip’s legs, cupping his balls, lying heavy in their sac. Trip sucks in a breath and hears Jon murmur in response as he caresses Trip, rolling his balls and tugging gently.  
   
This was an aspect of their lovemaking that Trip loved – the near silence.  
   
Sex was normally loud between them. Sharp cries of _more, harder, faster_ and long, low moans from deep inside them and the yell of each other’s name as they fell over the edge. But when they did this, really made love, they were quiet, as if they were afraid of bursting this fragile bubble that surrounded them in bed with harsh, loud noises.  
   
So their soundtrack is the beating of their hearts, their soft, panting breaths and quiet murmured whispers as they lay in their cocoon under the blankets. And today, the added sound of the rain, still falling gently.  
   
Jon starts to move between Trip’s thighs, his cock hot and hard. He changes his angle and Trip feels him pressing against his entrance, as his hand leaves his balls to slide up the length of Trip’s cock. Trip presses back against Jon with a quiet gasp as he strokes Trip to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Trip feels him press against his opening again and his cock leaks pre-come in response, Jon’s thumb sliding through the clear fluid, swirling it around the head of Trip’s cock. Jon’s breath is hot against Trip’s neck and all Trip wants is for Jon to be inside of him _right now_.  
   
Trip reaches back and cups Jon’s ass, pulling him harder against him, Trip’s silent invitation to go further. Jon acknowledges it with a kiss behind Trip’s ear and a long, firm stroke of his cock. Then his hand is gone, his body twisting away from Trip’s slightly. Trip barely has time to miss his heat and he’s back, a slick finger sliding down the cleft of Trip’s ass.  
   
Jon eases inside of Trip, the muscle giving way easily to the invasion of his finger. Trip smiles at his careful preparation, as a second finger joins the first to stretch him. With as many times as they’ve done this, it’s really not necessary, but Jon would never take the chance that he’d hurt Trip. So he simply enjoys the feel of Jon’s fingers sliding in and out of his body, until he finds that spot that makes Trip jerk and gasp.   
  
Then Jon’s fingers are gone, swiftly replaced by the blunt head of his cock. And this…this is the part that Trip loves, and Jon knows it. That first sensation of his lover entering him, as the head of Jon’s cock slides in, stretching Trip, filling him…It’s like nothing Trip has ever felt before. So Jon stretches out the moment as long as possible, giving Trip as much pleasure as he can. He pushes in slowly, so slowly, and Trip feels just the tip breach his body. He bites his lip to keep from crying out as Jon pushes in again, and the rest of the head of his cock slides inside.  
   
Trip groans long and deep, never tiring of the feeling of Jon inside him, his body stretching around him. He gropes for Jon’s hand and they entwine their fingers, laying them against Trip’s chest, over his heart.  
   
Then Jon’s hips are moving, pressing in a bit more, before sliding back until just the tip of his cock remains inside Trip. He repeats this over and over, each time pushing further and further inside Trip. His strokes are slow and steady, and each one drives Trip higher and higher. By the time Jon slides his full length inside, Trip’s breath is coming in short pants and Jon’s head is buried against his neck. Trip’s heart is pounding against their hands and he can feel Jon’s pounding against his back. He wants nothing more than to open his eyes but forces himself to keep them closed, to not shatter the moment that Jon is giving him.  
   
Trip is rock hard and leaking more pre-come and Jon just keeps up his long, slow strokes, Trip able to feel every single inch of him when he goes this slow, hot and hard inside, pressing deeper and deeper.  
   
Trip whimpers and Jon untangles his fingers from his, reaching between Trip’s legs to finally take him in hand. Trip again bites his lip as Jon starts stroking him in time with his own thrusts. The slow pace is maddening, but Trip doesn’t want it any other way, giving himself over to the sensations Jon is creating in his body, lying safe in his captain’s arms, knowing he can fall apart and Jon will be there. Always.  
   
Trip hears the rain continue to fall and he imagines he and Jon outside in it, lying naked in the green grass. Jon is straddling his hips, riding him. His hands are on Trip’s chest, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The rain clings to the tips of his hair and his eyelashes, water running in slow rivulets down his chest as he impales himself over and over onto Trip’s cock.  
   
Trip can’t help the small moan that escapes his lips at his fantasy and he feels himself throb in Jon’s grasp. Jon’s fingers tighten around him and Trip bucks his hips forward then back. He feels and hears Jon’s answering groan against his skin and he knows they’re reaching their breaking point.  
   
Sure enough, Jon’s thrusts get harder and Trip presses back to meet them. Just as his rhythm starts to falter, Jon hits that spot inside Trip once, twice and he starts to shake. The third time is both their undoing. Trip hears Jon whisper, “I love you,” then he’s coming, his cock pulsing deep inside Trip over and over, filling him with slick, wet heat. Trip feels him shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, always powerful for both of them when they make love like this.  
   
His climax isn’t even over when Trip feels his own overtake him, as Jon continues to stroke his cock. Trip gasps out Jon’s name as his orgasm races through him and he bathes Jon’s hand in thick, white ropes of semen. Trip’s cock throbs again and again until he’s spent, panting and boneless. Jon gently massages his cock, coaxing out every last drop, as they both tremble through the aftershocks of their release.  
   
Jon lets go of Trip’s softening cock and Trip knows he’s licking his hand clean. He’s never been able to get enough of Trip’s taste, or Trip his. His hand comes back spotless, resting on Trip’s chest, fingers rubbing gently against his skin, soothing in their rhythm. His lips are back on Trip’s neck, placing soft, lazy kisses there.  
   
Trip smiles as he drifts back off to sleep, Jon still inside him, and he dreams of he and Jon, outside in the rain.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   
The next time Trip woke, a few hours later, all was quiet and he slowly opened his eyes. If it wasn’t for the fact that his body felt heavy and sated he would have sworn he dreamed the entire thing. He could feel Jon still pressed up behind him and he turned to face him, kissing Jon tenderly. Jon stirred, returning the kiss, his hazel eyes blinking open.  
   
“That was amazing,” Trip said softly. “How did you…?”  
   
Jon smiled sleepily. “Just a recording. I can’t bring you home to Florida, so I thought I’d bring some of Florida to you.”  
   
Trip swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. “Thank you for giving me that. But it made me realize something. Home is where the heart is, right?” He placed his hand on Jon’s chest. “And my heart is right here.”  
   
 **THE END**


End file.
